Technical Field
The subject matter herein relates to flash devices and, more specifically, to a technique for adaptively strengthening error correction code for a flash cache.
Background Information
Due to the low costs associated with Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash devices, enterprise storage companies are looking for ways to switch their flash solutions over to MLC technology. Unfortunately, typical MLC devices are only guaranteed for 20,000 program/erase cycles and may have up to 36 bit errors across a 1,040-byte sector. This shorter endurance may cause some challenges to the use of this technology in enterprise storage products. Thus, what is needed is a technique to extend or prolong the life of a flash device, specifically a MLC flash device.